


夫夫相性一百问

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: 爱慕小番外





	夫夫相性一百问

1：请问您的名字是？  
李赫宰：李赫宰。  
李东海：李东海。

2：年龄是？  
李赫宰：23。  
李东海：29。

3：性别是？  
李赫宰：男。  
李东海：男。

4：请问您的性格是怎么样的？  
李赫宰：就正常性格啊  
李东海：我性格以前挺不好的，遇到赫之后好很多了。  
李赫宰：宝贝儿，你什么样我都喜欢。  
李东海：别……别这样，有外人在呢。  
梨酱：外人？我不是lao po吗？？

5：对方的性格是？  
李赫宰：他很完美，虽然有时候还是有点内向，有点改不掉的古板，但是我们海海特别可爱，现在都会闹我了，他一撒娇我就受不了，想什么都依他。  
李东海：那论文二稿什么时候发给我？  
李赫宰：在外面给我点面子，回家说回家再说。  
李东海：赫的性格很好，就是那种鲜衣怒马，意气风发的少年，但是又很有担当，跟他在一起很踏实，很舒服。

6：两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
李赫宰：正式见面是在他办公室吧，以前是在网上认识的。  
李东海：这个问题问得太不严谨了……小梨，对待学术要认真。  
梨酱：李导师今晚十点锦江之星1015要不要来辅导我一下嘿嘿嘿～  
李赫宰：宝贝儿，我杀人你给我当辩护律师，我最多判几年？

7：对对方的第一印象？  
李赫宰：要说吗？  
梨酱：对。  
李赫宰：想艹死他。  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：当时看到你戴着我名字的颈链了啊…你又在换衣服。  
李东海：……当时我不知道他就是我的主人……所以就感觉一个普通大学生……

8：喜欢对方哪一点？  
李赫宰：你没谈过恋爱吧？喜欢一个人当然是喜欢他的全部啊！  
梨酱：是我输了…请问你最喜欢对方哪一点？  
李赫宰： 最喜欢他撒娇之后秒害羞，超可爱。  
李东海：喜欢他特别在意我的感受，仔细察觉我的小情绪。

9：讨厌对方哪一点？  
李赫宰：说什么都不帮我改论文。  
李东海：……这是你的毕业论文，很有意义的，你用心一定可以写好的。  
李东海：我讨厌他我一跟他说点正经事，就插科打诨。

10：您觉得自己与对方相配性好吗？  
李赫宰：我们特别契合。  
李东海：赫说的对。

11：您怎么称呼对方？  
李赫宰：海海，宝宝，宝贝儿，猫猫，小猫……多了去了。  
李东海：赫，主人，最近生气会直接叫他名字。

12：您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
李赫宰：他喜欢怎么叫都好。  
李东海：我也是。

13：如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
李赫宰：当然是猫咪。  
李东海：emmmm……  
梨酱：宝贝你大胆说！  
李东海：小狼狗。  
李赫宰：今晚我就让你知道什么是狼狗。

14：如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
李赫宰：领带吧，他经常穿正装。  
李东海：游戏机，他爱玩。

15：那么您自己想要什么礼物？  
李赫宰：他。  
李东海：明明每天都……  
李赫宰：不够，永远不够。  
李东海：我也是，他在就好。  
梨酱：我知道我是多余的。

16: 真的每天都……？  
李赫宰：你在怀疑我的能力？  
李东海：下…下一题吧。

17：您的毛病是？  
李赫宰：有点爱吃醋，吃醋之后对他挺粗暴的。  
李东海：有时候想的太多。  
李赫宰：以后怎么想的都告诉我，我和你一起分担。  
李东海：嗯嗯。

18：对方的毛病是？  
李赫宰：我们海海没有毛病。  
李东海：他有点挑食……就爱吃拉面这种没营养的东西。

19：对方做什么事情会让您不快？  
李东海：怎么老问这种问题？哪有那么多不愉快，你们恋爱难道不是甜甜的吗？  
李赫宰：赶紧下一题！  
梨酱：……

20：您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
李赫宰：（死亡凝视.jpg）  
梨酱：嘿嘿嘿小的错了小的错了…咱们下一题下一题。

21：您们的关系到达何种程度了？  
李赫宰：他毕业后我们打算去美国结婚。  
李东海：离不开彼此的那种程度。

22：两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
李东海：……这怎么算啊  
李赫宰：初见那天在他办公室就算吧，那天我就认定他了。  
李东海：我可没有…那时候你太霸道了，都不给我反应的机会。  
李赫宰：怎么，你反悔了？  
李东海：哼，看你表现。  
李赫宰：好好好，以后我一定好好表现，我们家猫主子最大。

23：那时候两人的气氛怎样？  
李赫宰：……  
李东海：咳咳，你组织好语言  
李赫宰：就……想玩死他。  
李东海：（放弃挣扎）我……想被他玩死……但又有点担心身份吧。  
梨酱：（目瞪口呆.jpg）这个奴性……我真的服。

24：你们在一起了么？还是只是主奴关系？  
李赫宰：宝贝儿，你上课太费嗓子，我给你榨点梨汁昂。  
梨酱：（瑟瑟发抖……）  
李东海：在一起了，下不为例。

25：有没有觉得主奴关系会影响情侣身份吗？  
李东海：只会让我们更相爱，他是我的主人，更是我的爱人。  
李赫宰：对，两个人在一起，性契合度也很重要。  
梨酱：可是都在一起了，SP的时候打你宝贝你不心疼吗？  
李东海：因为我喜欢啊……刚确定关系之后他的确有点故意放水，可是我才不要，温温柔柔的一点都不爽。  
李赫宰：看到了吧，我家宝宝的小屁股都是我在养着呢，每次上药我都心疼死，打的时候爽的是他，上药的时候咿咿呀呀闹我的也是他。  
李东海：你不愿意呀？  
李赫宰：愿意愿意，谢谢我们猫猫给我这个机会。

26：有没有想过转换一下主奴身份？攻受身份？  
李东海：不要…  
李赫宰：我听他的。  
梨酱：为爱做受喵喵喵？  
李东海：因为他知道我不会想要反攻的。

27：你们现在是公开身份了吗？  
李赫宰：学校这边他毕竟是老师，所以保密。他跟他正式在一起之后我就跟家里说了。  
李东海：我……没什么朋友，家人…也……  
李赫宰：我就是你的家人，我的家人也是你的家人。

28：家人同意了吗？  
李赫宰：我早就出柜了，我爸妈很喜欢他，j爷爷退休前在法制办工作，跟海海很聊得来。  
李东海：我带赫回老家的祖坟祭奠过了。

29：冒昧问一下，其实大家都很关心您养父母那边的事儿解决了吗？  
李赫宰：你TM怎么回事儿？  
李东海：赫，没事，可以回答的。  
李赫宰：我说吧，我找人吓唬他们了一下，他们不敢再骚扰他了。海海心软，给了二十万。  
李东海：他们，也挺可怜的。

30：对方说什么会让您觉得没辙？  
李东海：他叫我宝宝，海海这些昵称的时候，太温柔了。  
李赫宰：对他一直都挺没辙的，最近的话，他一“哼”我就没辙，太可爱了。 

31：如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，您会怎么做？  
李东海：我不知道……可能成全他们吧……  
李赫宰：抽死他，把他关到笼子里，让他只能看我。  
李东海：一点都不温柔！  
李赫宰：所以你要好好爱我，不许变心。  
李东海：哼！  
李赫宰：还有，你怎么那么大度，还成全我？？？？  
李东海：你都不爱我了，在纠缠下去也没意义了。  
李赫宰：不会的，我永远爱你。  
李东海：我也爱你。

32：可以原谅对方变心吗？  
李东海：不可以。  
李赫宰：不可以。

33：约会的地点谁定？  
李东海：不一定。  
李赫宰：有时候他，有时候我，我们都不是很挑剔的人。

34：您最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？  
李东海：全部。  
李赫宰：一样。

35：对方性感的表情？  
李赫宰：他咬下唇的时候。  
李东海：赫冷着脸的时候特别性感。  
梨酱：李赫宰冷脸对你啦？什么？？？  
李东海：这是情趣，你不懂。  
梨酱：哦。

36：两个人在一起的时候，最让您觉得心跳加速的时候？  
李东海：他总是很深情的看着我的时候。  
李赫宰：他每时每刻都让我心动。

37：您会向对方说谎吗？您善于说谎吗？  
李东海：不会，我觉得两个人无论怎样，坦诚都很重要。  
李赫宰：我也不会。我们是要在一起一辈子的人，不能有所隐瞒。

38：做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
李东海：早晨醒来第一眼就是他的时候。  
李赫宰：他在我身边的时候，就很幸福。

39：曾经吵架吗？  
李赫宰：有过，但是也不是很严重的那种。  
李东海：我不喜欢吵架。有什么事好好沟通就可以了。

40：都是些什么吵架呢？  
李赫宰：琐事吧  
李东海：最近一次是他乱吃飞醋，非要我删了我师哥的微信。  
李赫宰：宝贝儿我们不提这事儿了昂。

41：之后如何和好？  
李赫宰：道歉，哄他。  
李东海：等他道歉。

42：转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
李东海：希望。  
李赫宰：希望。想下辈子早点遇到他，保护好他。

43：什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
李东海：他侃侃而谈计划中的未来里，都有我。  
李赫宰：每一天吧，他是一个习惯于冷漠对人来保护自己的人，但是为我敞开了心怀，做他自己。

44：您的爱情表现方式是？  
李赫宰：我每天都说很多遍爱他。  
李东海：我可能更多的是行动上的。  
梨酱：比如？  
李东海：喜欢躺在他腿弯看书，有时候莫名的很想抱他闻他的味道。

45：什么时候会让您觉得“对方已经不爱我了”？  
李东海：目前还没有，跟他在一起很有安全感。  
李赫宰：我也是。

46：两人会因为学识的差距没有共同语言吗？  
李东海：不会……我们有说不完的话啊。  
李赫宰：你TM什么意思？？？谈恋爱还是开研讨会啊？  
梨酱：……不敢嗦话。

47：两人之间有互相隐瞒的事吗？  
李东海：没有。  
李赫宰：没有。

48：您的自卑感来自？  
李赫宰：我对自己挺满意的。  
李东海：我现在很少有那种情绪了，以前是因为家庭。

49：你们愿意为了对方改变自己吗？  
李赫宰：愿意。  
李东海：愿意。

50：您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持到永久？  
李东海：能。  
李赫宰：能。

51：请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
李赫宰：攻。  
李东海：受。

52：为什么会如此决定呢？  
李东海：天生的吧。  
李赫宰：这个问题好白痴。

53：您对现在的性生活满意吗？  
李东海：满意。  
李赫宰：挺满意的，就是有时候要顾及他要上课，不能玩太猛。  
李东海：回家再说……  
李赫宰：好，下一题吧。  
梨酱：李导师你腰还好吗？  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：（咳咳）  
梨酱：嘿嘿嘿我们下一题！（小心翼翼）

54：初次H的地点？  
李东海：酒店  
李赫宰：酒店之前也玩了不少了，但是真正的第一次的确是酒店。

55：当时的感觉？  
李东海：要疯了，快要不能思考。  
李赫宰：爽。

56：当时对方的样子？  
李东海：很性感。  
李赫宰：很诱人。

57：初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
李东海：主人……  
李赫宰：乖，再睡会儿，我叫了客房服务，一会来送早餐。

58：每星期H的次数？  
李赫宰：不一定，每天都做的时候也有，但因为他常年上课不能太高强度，有时候就简单玩玩，当然每天都想做，但是也不能每天都做，对他也不好。  
李东海：嗯…就他说的那样。  
梨酱：咋简单玩玩啊？  
李赫宰：大人说话小孩儿别插嘴。

 

59：觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
李东海：可能我们还是热恋期，对彼此的欲望都比较大，尽量多吧。  
李赫宰：我们永远都是热恋期，但是做多了不好，我还是会克制的。

60：那么，是怎样的H呢？  
李东海：赫他…知道太多花样了。  
李赫宰：伺候好我家猫猫是我义不容辞的责任。  
梨酱：呕呕呕！

61：自己最敏感的地方？  
李赫宰：我们家海海摸哪我都敏感。  
梨酱：那你们牵个手你都硬？  
李东海：硬过。  
梨酱：……

62：对方最敏感的地方？  
李东海：脖颈  
李赫宰：海海的身体很敏感，耳后，乳头，腰……很多吧。

63：觉得自己善于挑起对方的欲望吗？  
李赫宰：当然。  
李东海：嗯。

64：坦白说，您喜欢H？  
李东海：喜欢。  
李赫宰：喜欢。

65：一般情况下H的场所？  
李赫宰：床上最多吧，然后是调教室，家里都做遍了吧。  
李东海：嗯……

66：您想尝试的H地点？  
李东海：最近我们新买了一个木马放在调教室，我还挺期待的……  
李赫宰：赶紧问完了我们要回家了。  
梨酱：刚不还说不着急吗？  
李赫宰：真没眼力见儿。  
梨酱：……请先回答问题！  
李赫宰： 刚才本来想答教室的，现在只想回家玩木马了。  
梨酱：冷静冷静。

67：冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
李赫宰：都有，浴室里也不少啊。  
李东海：对。  
梨酱：打扰了。

68：H时有什么约定吗？  
李东海：我们有安全词的。  
李赫宰：没什么特别的约定。  
梨酱：安全词是什么？！！！  
李赫宰：之前是我定的草莓牛奶，后来被他改成蔬菜汁了。

69：您在恋爱中与恋人之外的人发生过性关系吗？  
李东海：没有  
李赫宰：当然没有了。

70：对于“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
李东海：反对。以前只是喜欢调教，也能爽到，跟他在一起才感觉到了那种归属感。  
李赫宰：我赞同。  
李东海：？？？？？？  
李赫宰：我接受不了你走，你在我身边，我就有信心让你重新爱上我。  
李东海：哼，我才不要。  
李赫宰：嗯？那昨晚说“要”的是谁？  
梨酱：李赫宰你给我看镜头！眼睛都种在李东海身上了！

71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎么做？  
李东海：………会用法律手段来让暴徒得到严惩吧。  
李赫宰：我不会再让人伤害他。  
梨酱：那如果呢……  
李赫宰：杀了他。

72：您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或者之后？  
李赫宰：不会。  
李东海：有时候会……  
梨酱：什么时候？？！！  
李东海：嗯……就是有时候玩的太过了……我会觉得自己怎么能这么……不成体统……  
梨酱：（流口水中……）

73：如果好朋友对您说“我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……”并要求H，您会？  
李东海：我没有这样的朋友……  
李赫宰：拉黑。

74：您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
李东海：我好像…挺会取悦他的。  
李赫宰：很擅长。

75：那么对方呢？  
李东海：嗯…  
李赫宰：作为M，海海奴性很好。作为爱人，他的一举一动都让我着迷。

76：在H时您希望对方的话是？  
李赫宰：还要。  
李东海：……我都喜欢  
梨酱：啥？  
李东海：他说什么，我都喜欢。

77：您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
李赫宰：情动时迷离的那种，很性感。  
李东海：他深情的看着我的时候。

78：您觉得与恋人之外的人H也可以吗？  
李东海：不可以。  
李赫宰：不可以。

79：你们有考虑玩更刺激的调教吗？  
李赫宰：更刺激的当然好，但是我们在认主的时候就约好底线了，对海海不好的不会尝试。  
李东海：赫他很有分寸，我很放心。

80：如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，你会？  
李东海：我们要相伴到老，可能有一天性生活不再占据我们生活的大部分，但是我们依然相爱。  
李赫宰：当然了。

81：您对强奸怎么看？  
李东海：这是违法的。  
李赫宰：对，不过角色扮演当情趣玩挺好的。

82：H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
李东海：没有吧……赫他技术很好，调教时的痛苦也不算吧…因为很爽。  
李赫宰：要顾及他第二天有课，怕他身子吃不消，否则想多做几次。

83：在亦今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋的场所是？  
李东海：太多了……前些天在一个研讨会的洗手间让我印象很深刻。  
梨酱：哇哦！  
李赫宰：我对他永远保持兴奋。

84：曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
李赫宰：当然了。  
李东海：有的，我很喜欢给赫准备惊喜。

85：那时攻方的表情？  
李赫宰：让他说吧，我当时只想按着他做。  
李东海：很喜欢，动情。

86：攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
李东海：都在我的接受范围内。  
李赫宰：什么破问题，我自己老婆我能不心疼？

87：受方在H中爽到哭过吗？  
李赫宰：经常。  
李东海：嗯……他有时候很坏心，故意让我哭。（扭头）李赫宰你给我好好反省下！ 

88：对您来说，“作为H对象”的理想对象是？  
李东海：李赫宰。  
李赫宰：李东海。

89：现在的对方符合您的理想型吗？  
李东海：非常符合。  
李赫宰：他就是我的理想型。

90：do sth的道具通常都是谁买？  
李赫宰：我买的多，他也买过。  
李东海：因为有时想给他惊喜。

91：理想状态下喜欢攻方射在哪里？  
李赫宰：颜射，看他一点点吞掉。  
李东海：射在里面，不想他最后拔出来，可是他怕我不舒服，总是不愿意。

92：最喜欢的姿势？  
李东海：抱着，可以亲亲。  
李赫宰：差不多，面对面的时候，看着他为我情动，边艹边吻他。

93：对方在床上最经常说的一句话是什么？  
李东海：……音响师傅在吗？下面这段可能需要全程消音。  
梨酱：ok！  
李东海：***************************  
李赫宰：海海的话。最常说的，都是呻吟声吧。

94：这个……攻方尺寸方便透漏下吗？  
李东海：（死亡凝视）  
梨酱：移动嘿你听我说，我对一盒崽没兴趣的！不对，我有兴趣，啊啊啊啊这是台本上写的，跟我没关系！  
李赫宰：赶紧下一题，没看到我宝宝不喜欢这个问题吗？

95：可以接受多奴调教或者多主调教吗？  
李赫宰：我是他一个人的，他也一样。  
李东海：哼，前一阵还发现有一个小M，知道有我在还私他求调教，发裸照发娇喘，气死我了！  
梨酱：喵喵喵？那后来呢？  
李赫宰：没理，拉黑了。忙着哄老婆。

 

96：H时您会想些什么呢？  
李东海：没空思考……  
李赫宰：只想狠狠的做。

97：对方哭的时候你会？  
李赫宰：你是说艹哭？  
梨酱：……行吧，也算吧。  
李赫宰：吻他的眼睛，泪水，然后继续加快速度。  
李东海：我没见过他哭，如果见到我会很慌乱吧。

98：H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
李赫宰：帮他脱，很享受把他扒得一丝不挂那种感觉。  
李东海：都是互脱吧，感觉上来了那还分你我，只想赶快脱掉这些累赘。

99：请说一件最近觉得幸福的小事。  
李东海：昨天课很多还带了几个研究生的创新项目做指导，回到家很累，他抱着我把我放在浴缸里，给我刷牙洗澡吹头发。  
李赫宰：因为过几天就是我的生日了，我看到他偷偷地写歌，想要送给我。  
李东海：！！！！！你怎么发现的！  
李赫宰：我们的手机已经共享了，你写的备忘录都同步到我手机上了啊。  
李东海：！那以前！！  
李赫宰：你其中一条备忘录里写着“赫喜欢喝草莓牛奶，赫不可以吃生海鲜，赫喜欢我用祖马龙油桃与蜂蜜…………很多很多条，里面还有我的课程表和选课老师对不对？  
李东海：（拿起手机更新备忘录：我讨厌李赫宰！）  
李赫宰：（新建备忘录：我爱李东海～）

100：最后一题了，两位有什么要说的吗？  
李赫宰：我们ELF真的是老年人啊，还喜欢写什么相性100问。  
梨酱：这明明是小时候看小说时的梦ì想…  
李东海：其实也很好啦，小梨这样还能骗更，《爱慕（八）》遥遥无期，啥时候给我们安排新play！  
梨酱：呜呜呜呜我每天在法院搬砖真的好辛苦，论文老师还催我改论文，省考我都要放弃了！  
李赫宰：不要装可怜！你又不叫李东海！对我没用！  
梨酱：嘤嘤嘤你生日之前我努努力。  
李东海：我赌十块钱她会鸽了我们。  
李赫宰：给你十块，你绝对赢。  
梨酱：没法唠嗑！


End file.
